1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for document printing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for preparing print data in an efficient manner in which separate client and printing terminals are connected each other and unnecessarily repetitive operations are avoided during a print data preparation time.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional printing system includes a client terminal for creating and editing a document and a separate printer for printing a document transmitted from the client terminal. The separate printer is connected to the client terminal with a cable. When completing a document on the client terminal, the operator generally (1) inputs desired print conditions to print data generation software (e.g., a printer driver) in order to have the document converted into data written in a selected page description language; (2) sends the converted data to the printer; and (3) starts the printer to print the data.
However, the above-described procedure has several drawbacks. Even when changing only a small part of the document, the whole document must be processed through the printer driver and then transferred to the printer. The processing and transferring requires a large amount of time relative to the amount of change. In addition, the fact that the desired print conditions can only be designated after the document data is completed makes it difficult, if not impossible, for the printer driver to perform data generation subsequent to creation and change of the document.
Several related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JPAP6-243 133, JAPA6-28126, and JPAP8-230249.
The printing system disclosed in JPAP6-28126 is capable of selecting pages that include changes and transmitting only the pages that include changes to the printer. However, when the whole document is printed again, the same procedure is repeated.
A method for parallel performing a printer command using at least two computing devices is disclosed in JPAP6-28126, and a method for performing data conversion with a page description language at the printer side is disclosed in JPAP8-230249. However, neither JPAP6-28126 nor JPAP8-230249 provide a solution to the above-described drawbacks.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a novel printing system that includes a client terminal and a separate printing terminal connected to the client terminal, prepares printable image data in an efficient manner, and avoids repetitive operations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of printing with a printing system that includes a client terminal and a separate printing terminal connected to the client terminal in which printable image data is prepared in an efficient manner and repetitive operations are avoided.
These and other objects are achieved according to a novel printing system and method of printing in which a printing system includes a client terminal and a separate printing terminal connected to the client terminal via signal cables. The client terminal includes a print conditions transfer mechanism which transfers print conditions entered by an operator and a document component generating mechanism. The document component generating mechanism divides a document entered by the operator into a document block, converts data in each document block into printable data, and generates a document component corresponding the document block. The printing terminal includes a print conditions storing mechanism which receives, stores, and transmits the transferred print conditions, a document component storing mechanism which receives, stores, and sequentially transmits the transferred document components, and a composite print processing mechanism which generates image data according to the printed conditions and accumulates the generated image data to print the document with the accumulated image data according to the print conditions upon receiving a print start instruction. The image data corresponds to each of the document components.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.